Izvinite
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Eu acho que eu procurei ser punido. Pode parecer masoquista, mas eu quis isso. Eu desejei do fundo da alma sofrer. Por tudo que eu fiz. Por tudo que eu sou."


**Atenção:** Esta fanfic **contém spoilers** do mangá de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. Esteja avisado, caro leitor, caso deseje mesmo continuar a leitura.

**Izvinite**  
_Petit Ange_

Eu acho que sempre quis pedir essas coisas...

Perdão... Eu sinto muito...

Eu fui covarde. Não posso negar isso. Acho que esse sempre foi o meu maior defeito, ao contrário do que os outros possam dizer.

...Ou talvez, é porque eu fui egoísta.

Eu acho que deveria ter orado pela sua vida. Devia ter implorado por ela. Se eu tivesse feito isso, certamente a noite não me apavoraria.

Certamente eu não sentiria medo das lembranças.

Acho que foi tolice minha... Eu estava com medo...

Mas isso não me exime da culpa.

...Perdão, Fay.

Eu acho que, depois que você morreu, eu procurei ser punido. Pode parecer masoquista, mas eu quis isso.

Eu desejei do fundo da alma sofrer.

Por tudo que eu fiz. Por tudo que eu sou.

Afinal, nós somos os _Gêmeos do Infortúnio_.

Mas você morreu, Fay. Não... Na verdade, eu te matei. Eu sou o assassino. A decisão que o matou partiu de mim.

Por isso, quando eu fui salvo por Ashura-Ou...

Eu desejei que ele me punisse. Mas ele nunca fez isso.

Eu era um Gêmeo maligno. Eu matei meu próprio irmão, não liguei para sua vida. Eu matei todas as pessoas do meu reino. Eu trouxe a desgraça.

Por que não era punido, então?

Onde estava a Justiça?

Não... Eu estava errado. A Justiça estava bem ali, do mesmo jeito que eu quis. Mas, quando ela veio, eu tive medo.

Ashura-Ou era o Justiceiro. Ele era a praga.

...Eu fui covarde.

Sinto muito, Ashura-Ou.

Perdoe-me, Fay...

Mas aquilo ainda não havia acabado. Não. Eu sou um _Gêmeo do Infortúnio_... Como pude me esquecer disso?

Eu ainda precisava ser punido. Mais do que nunca, depois disso.

Então, como aquele homem me ordenou, eu fugi.

Miseravelmente fugi... Fugi como se fosse um rato de esgoto...

...Não posso culpar ninguém senão eu próprio. Sempre fui um covarde, afinal. Uma aberração covarde e fraca.

Como aquele homem me disse, eu os encontrei.

Um menino, um estranho e uma hime. Do mesmo jeito que me disse.

Eu viajei com eles. Eu sorri com eles.

Eu convivi com aquelas pessoas.

E nenhuma delas nunca me puniu. Todas elas confiaram em mim. Todas... Todas confiaram no meu maldito sorriso.

Não, estou errado.

...Ele nunca acreditou em mim.

Mas ele também nunca me puniu. Pelo contrário, ele desejou me salvar.

Eu não quero ser salvo!

Eu quero ser punido! Eu mereço a punição! Mereço morrer rastejando no chão, como o mal mais sem dignidade que existe.

Eu sou... Eu sou uma aberração que chama o infortúnio.

Eu matei meus pais. Eu destruí meu reino. Eu matei meu irmão...

Eu destruí Ashura-Ou... Eu fugi...

Eu os enganei...

Por que, então? Por que você não me odiou?...

O que há com você, Kurorin? Gostaria sinceramente de entender de onde vem essa sua vontade tão grande de me curar.

...Sou um ser sem salvação, entende?

Eu mereço morrer. Mereço sofrer.

Por favor, Fay, me perdoe...

Eu acho que estou decaindo. Acho que estou gostando disso.

Mas eu... Eu não posso...

Eu os estou traindo. Eu sou o vilão.

E nenhum deles está me punindo. Nenhum infortúnio está vindo até mim. Mas eu desejo isso. Eu desejo morrer...

Eu quero acabar logo com tudo isso...

Então, por que, Kuropuu? É só me deixar morrer.

Ou... É só me matar, puxar a sua espada e me matar, como faz com os onis, com os inimigos do seu país, Nihon Koku...

Por que não faz isso, hein?

Eu juro que não iria me importar. Procurei anos e anos por isso.

Pela morte. Pela derradeira punição.

Fay? É você quem está fazendo isso, Fay? É você quem está me privando desse consolo?...

Talvez porque você pense que, se eu morrer, tudo vai acabar?

...Você acha que eu devo continuar vivendo e sofrendo, é isso?

Mil perdões, Fay... Eu sinto muito...

Eu sempre fui covarde. Sempre fui fraco, muito fraco.

Não consigo ser tão bravo quanto você.

...Eu quero ser salvo, Fay.

Mesmo sendo um Gêmeo do Infortúnio, mesmo sendo um traidor, um mentiroso... Eu quero ser salvo.

É tudo o que eu quero...

Por favor, eu imploro o seu perdão por isso...

"Ei, você!" – resmungou, e o loiro ouviu logo ao seu lado o som de um copo sendo pego da mesa, arranhando a superfície amadeirada. – "Acorde logo, seu bêbado. O café-da-manhã está na mesa!"

Yuui abriu os olhos. E bem na sua frente, a silhueta do ninja de cabelos negros encarava-o, de sobrancelha soerguida, vestido nos trajes daquele país onde estavam agora.

"...Eu dormi?"

"O moleque e a princesa ainda estão dormindo. Venha ajudar com o café-da-manhã, agora." – resmungou, com o copo que fora usado para beber na noite anterior nas mãos.

Yuui piscou, surpreso.

E então, não conseguiu evitar um triste sorriso. Aquele melancólico e tão característico sorriso seu, adquirido nas profundezas de sua dor.

...Por que, Kurosama?

Por que insiste em não me deixar ser punido?

**Fim**.

**N.A.:** "_Isvninite_" significa "_Perdão_" em russo.

_**Mais notas finais:**__ Basicamente, essa fic foi, literalmente, "lactopurgada". Ela nasceu em cinco minutos e foi escrita em cinco minutos. Classifica-se, basicamente, como "um delírio altamente imbecil de uma fã" ou "uma tentativa absurdamente frustrada de yaoi". Por isso, de jeito nenhum o levem a sério. É perder seu precioso tempo._

_Eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic, em especial, pra duas pessoas muito queridas: a __**Akane Kittsune**__ que, como eu, é fã do casal (eu disse que escreveria uma deles, Kane-ou! Viu? *-*), e também quero dedicá-la à __**Josiane Veiga**__, uma outra excelente amiga que, como eu, é fã doida de Tsubasa (pode deixar, Josy, um dia ainda escrevo uma do C!Syaoran e da C!Sakura. XD)._

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todos os que leram e me desculpem por essa idiotice. Mas eu precisava escrever..._

_**P.S.:**__ YUUI, FAY, SEI LÁ! CASA COMIGO? T_T_


End file.
